


ANAXIPHILIA

by catsukii



Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bad Boy Kuroo Tetsurou, Bad Decisions, Daichi Sawamura is the Best Boyfriend, Ending Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: (n) love or attraction to unsuitable mates - falling in love with the wrong person
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189
Kudos: 6





	ANAXIPHILIA

When Daichi woke up, he was greeted with the sleeping face of his beloved girlfriend. His eyes were half open, adjusting to the light and then when he blinked repetitively, he could finally see what was properly before him. He was laying in his bed, the warmth surrounding him so comfortably and so _warm,_ he didn't know how we could get up so early for practice.

He was careful to move in the bed, he noticed the lack of distance between the two of you and he adored the way you were always close to him. Always touching him so that you both knew you were there with each other. His cheeks couldn't help warm up when he thought of this, when he thought of how his girlfriend was sleeping in the same bed as him, he really liked it though - obviously.

He didn't exactly like waking you up though, especially if it was for school because he knew how you got when he woke you up. You were most likely the worst morning person he knew but he couldn't back out of the promise you made him keep in the early days of when you both first started dating.

_'You gotta make sure I come to every practise with you! I have to be a good girlfriend for you.'_

He thought it was ridiculous, in fact, he almost laughed in your face but the determination in your eyes only made him feel warm in his stomach. He smiled, patted your head graciously and nodded in affirmation to your bizarre request. Because when he looked at the time now, it was still within the fifth hour of the morning and he knew you would be torn between biting his head off or rolling out of bed in an attempt to wake yourself up.

Sometimes a deviant side of you even _almost_ succeeded in seducing him to stay in bed for longer. It worked - sometimes - but other times you had only received a lecture about how using such underhanded tactics were frowned upon although Daichi swore he had to mentally appraise himself for getting out of such a situation so amazingly. Those were the times when he couldn't believe you had such a side, one so flirty and so bold - he was so incredibly lucky to have someone like you and it honestly made his heart skip a beat.

_'But Daichi~ I'll give you all the workout you need right here... under the covers...'_

He had coughed and sputtered in response, shocked and mortified simultaneously when you grinned with a glint in your eyes. A suggestive one, one that provided him with the evidence needed to prepare himself for a new side of you that he had never met before. It was wild, enough to make him excited but he was too preoccupied with not being late to morning practise that he'd completely shut you down and left the room so you had to get up on your own.

At least he had the decency to prepare your breakfast and so he'd do the same this morning too.

He woke you up in the best way he knew he could, seated by you as he was still in his pyjamas and then he placed his lips upon your cheek. At the sudden touch, he noticed your eyes flinching a little under your eyelids and then he continued, nuzzling your jaw with his nose gently and then puckering his lips on your smooth skin.

Then, he moved from your cheek to your jaw and your nose too, his lips shuffled to your forehead and then to your lips, a kiss and another until he felt you reciprocating the action with a kiss of your own. It was a simple pucker of your lips but he felt the smile growing on your lips too and he smiled in response, chuckling deeply in response.

"I'll make breakfast, get dressed, okay?"

Nodding, you nuzzled into his cheek and sighed. He sighed too when he almost melted and you kissed him gently, _so_ _damn_ softly and he felt himself shudder. You were perhaps up to one of your acts of mischief again and no, he wouldn't give in. He had to be a good role model for his teammates. For his _kids_. It didn't help that most of the team at the morning practises were also practically zombies - groaning with tearful eyes from the excessive yawning - so you knew that it was okay for him to be a little late.

But, as a result, it also didn't help when he scrambled through the doors with you in tow when his hair was dishevelled and his jacket was half on and his cheeks were pink and _burning_ because the looks he received from the team were so devastatingly embarrassing especially when Tanaka's boastful laughter egged you on to give the rowdy second year a high-five, _a damn high-five._

It was so childishly cheeky of you and it only made you want to do it more, he knew that and he could see it too. The excitement and the adrenaline coursed through your veins all too much like you were holding an unlimited supply and Daichi didn't know how much longer he could keep up with you because you were so damn beautiful and enticing and he felt like a moth attracted to the brightest light because _god dammit you could put the fucking sun to shame._


End file.
